The present invention is directed to containers in general, and more particularly to an improved resealable container in combination with a matching substantially lockable lid.
In the prior art, various types of containers with various types of matching lid structures have been proposed. It has been desirable that a positive engagement which is readily detectable to the user be made between a lid and a container, such that the user can determine with confidence when the lid and the container have been thus engaged. In order to facilitate that purpose, it has been desirable to provide a lid which will by tactile sensation indicate affirmatively its engagement with a matching structure of a container. In such circumstances, an audible "pop" which occurs when the lid affirmatively engages a matching structure in the container has also been deemed to be a desirable feature for such containers.
It is has further been desirable in containers in the prior art, upon such engagement of the lid with the container body, to form therebetween a nearly hermetic seal, such that the contents of the container will not be subjected to further infiltration of air, or to bacteria or other contaminants. Such packaging features have been especially desirable for the containing of comestible products therewithin, and especially for the containing of products which will require a resealable container for extraction of a second portion of such comestible from the container. Various sliced luncheon meats are some examples.
In addition to the desirability of an affirmatively functioning and "semi-hermetic" sealing mechanism, in the prior art it has likewise been desirable to have a container and matching lid combination structure which will not be unduly difficult or expensive to produce, which can be produced from presently available materials, and without the necessity for exotic machinery, but which will accomplish the desired results with a maximum of cost effectiveness.
In view of the above deficiencies and difficulties in regard to prior art matching lid and container combinations, it is a material object of the improved resealable container and matching substantially lockable lid combination of the present invention to alleviate materially the above difficulties and deficiencies of these such prior art lid and container combinations.